


Dinner at Suga's

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi just wants to make a good impression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Suga's

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of daisuga week and another very loose interpretation of the holiday prompt. this one is my favourite so far!  
> can you tell i know nothing about honourifics bc i know nothing about honourifics.

Ironed Shirt: Check. Dress pants: Check. Dress shoes: Check. What else did he need? God, this was terrible. Daichi didn't think he’d ever been in a worse situation. Well, that might not have been entirely true, but as he looked over himself in the mirror he couldn't help but think of it that way. He reached up to straighten his tie, thinking that this was the most nervous he'd been since his first volleyball game as a highschooler—

Daichi’s hands grasped at empty air. He didn't seem to be wearing a tie. 

Holy shit. How could he have forgotten the _tie_? Suga had told him this was a formal event, hadn't he? Daichi was such an idiot. He whipped back around and had to actively think about not stomping to his closet. Clothing was so hard. Why couldn't there be, like, uniforms for formal events? Although if he thought about it, he supposed dress shirts and ties were kind of like a uniform, when everyone was wearing them. But that was beside the point, and all Daichi wanted was to get his tie and get out of the here before he really started to panic. He was sure once he got out of this damned house everything would calm down, he’d be fine and, most importantly, he'd be with Suga. 

The doorbell rang just as he was reaching out to grab one of his nicer ties. Speaking of Suga. 

Not wanting to make his boyfriend wait, he threw the tie around his neck, not even bothering to tie it. He bounded down the stairs and all but threw open the door. Suga was, as predicted, standing right there in front of him. That calmed him down a bit. He looked a little less dressed up than Daichi himself, sporting a simple sweatervest and nice pants, as well as a very mirthful look in his eye at the sight of Daichi.

“Should I have called to give you warning?” Suga said, trying to half-hide his amusement with behind his hand. “You don’t look quite ready yet.”

“N-no! It’s fine, I’ll be ready in a sec, let me just…” Daichi jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate doing something, not that he was sure what. Suga smiled and stepped into the house. Daichi was glad that the downstairs, at least, was not a mess. 

He started to excuse himself, telling Suga to wait down here for him, but Suga just shook his head. “I have a feeling if I leave you to your own devices up there we’ll be here for another hour.” As he wasn't exactly wrong, Daichi couldn't protest when Suga led the way up the stairs to his bedroom. Suga knew exactly where he was going, and that was kind of nice, actually. He walked like he owned the place, or at least shared it, and that made Daichi swoon somewhere inside of him. 

Suga raised both of his eyebrows at the mess when he entered Daichi’s room. Failed attempts at outfits were strewn all over the floor, as were school books from earlier in the day when he decided he might be able to get some work done. Daichi himself was instructed to go tie his tie and brush down his hair while Suga stayed behind and tidied up his room. That wounded Daichi’s pride a little, having someone else clean up for him, but he wanted to be on time more than he felt like he had to be the manliest of men, so he complied. He finished getting ready, still feeling kind of like mess. His room, when he reentered, had returned to a semi-normal state of cleanliness. Thank god for Sugawara Koushi. 

Suga was busy shoving clothes into dresser drawer with his back to him, so Daichi cleared his throat. The boy’s eyes were on his immediately, as though he had been anticipating this moment since Daichi left. The attention made him fidget nervously, and he looked away. Suga walked over to him and put his hands on him, smoothing Daichi's shoulders down while his boyfriend avoided his gaze. Suga looked at him for a moment. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Probably?”

Suga laughed, taking his hand. “Come on. Everything’ll be fine, I promise!”

The two of them exited the house and got in Suga’s car. Daichi had thought that just maybe sitting down would help keep him calm, but suddenly he didn't know what to do with his hands. The ride was then spent in silence, Daichi fiddling with the invisible dust on his pants and Suga glancing at him sideways with a slight smile. Daichi had the distinct feeling he was being made fun of. 

The drive felt shorter than Daichi wished it would have. He knew Suga’s house was fairly close to his, but he was dreading going in there. It wasn't that he didn't like Suga’s family; on the contrary, actually. The Sugawara’s were full of warmth and light, just like their son. He had just never been with all of them at once, in the same house, where he was the only one out of many people who wasn't of the Sugawara clan. There were probably cousins and aunts that Daichi had never met before coming tonight, too, and of course he wouldn't hold that against them, but it was getting much harder to not be overwhelmed the closer they got. The car rolled to a stop in Suga’s driveway before he knew it. There were two cars that had no choice but to park in the street, and that did not help Daichi’s situation at all. 

Suga turned the engine off, but Daichi didn't touch the door handle. Neither did Suga. 

He had never been this nervous in his life. 

“Daichi…” Suga’s voice was soft and comforting. It should have been, at least.

Daichi sucked in a breath. “Is this really okay? I mean, this is the first dinner family dinner I’ve been to, and I’m sure your family wants to see you more than they do me…”

Suga huffed out a breath. “Daichi, you’re already here. It would be more trouble to bring you back than to just have you come in with me now. Plus, my family _adores_ you,” he said, “the ones who don't know you can't wait to meet you, and you know everyone is alright with us dating. You were there, too, when I told most of them.” Suga took his hand over the console and Daichi looked at him. “So would you tell me what the real problem is?”

For a moment, Daichi felt his face contort into an expression he was sure wasn't pretty. “i just want to make a good impression.”

“Oh, Daichi.” Suga had the softest look in his eyes then. Daichi melted a little. “You’re _my_ boyfriend. You have that down already.” With that angelic smile of his, he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “Now let’s get going, alright? No need to keep everyone waiting.”

Once they were out, Suga locked the doors and the beep from the car made Daichi jump a little. He thought that was sort of pathetic. As long as Suga didn't, though, he could forgive himself. 

Not a minute after they entered the living room where everyone was relaxing was Suga attacked by two very small bodies screaming “Nii-san!”, one in a cute little suit and the other in a very pretty blue dress. Daichi recognised some faces from previous visits, but his attention was more on his boyfriend than it was on his family members. 

Suga had crouched down to accommodate them and their hugs, one in each arm, and laughing in way of a greeting. In that moment, Suga really could have been a father hugging his two children, and Daichi forgot his nervousness for a second. He felt that swooning feeling from before come right back to him. Suga would make such a good dad. 

“Guys,” Suga addressed the whole room, standing back up next to him. Curious pairs of eyes were on him now, more than just Suga’s. Oh man. Daichi could feel the heat crawling up his neck and threatening to rise to his cheeks. There were so many people in this room. 

Both of Suga’s hands were now occupied by smaller ones, so he gestured to Daichi with his head. “This is my boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi.” Now the blush was definitely in his cheeks, he knew it was, and he bowed his greeting to hide it. He could hear Suga sniggering beside him when he took a bit too long to come up. 

After that, he was introduced to a ton of new people all at once. The little kids holding Suga’s hands were his smallest cousins, belonging to an aunt of his who just straight up hugged him. That happened to Daichi a lot, actually. The Sugawara family apparently didn't like to shake hands all that much, and even Suga’s teenage cousin came up and hugged him instead of it. Daichi had never been hugged by an unfamiliar teenager before. He was beginning to think all of the Sugawara’s might be as cuddly as his his own in private. Suga’s parents came out of the kitchen to declare dinner was ready and served, spotted him, and rushed over to give him hugs too. 

At the table, Daichi and Suga were made to sit side by side. There was no kids table, but it was still surprising when the little boy Suga had been holding had with insisted on sitting in Daichi’s lap instead of Suga’s. His mom—Suga’s aunt—laughed it off as he plopped himself down before Daichi could refuse. Not that he was going to, of course. It was going to be difficult to reach his plate, but he would manage for Suga, who looked so, so happy next to him. Tentatively, Daichi raised one arm around the child to keep him from falling off his lap.

“Daichi-nii-san!” the boy in his lap exclaimed, startling him.

“Y-yes?”

“Are you treating nii-san right? If you aren't, I’ll hit you!”

“Yeah!” a voice from beside him chimed in, “I will too!” It was the little girl, of course. Who knew kids could be so threatening? 

The whole table laughed together. Daich was starting to feel queasy. 

“Come now, children, you're scaring Sawamura-kun!” That was from Suga’s mother, to whom he was grateful. “Eat up, now. Sawamura-kun, we hear you’re captain of the volleyball team?”

He saw Suga roll his eyes in his peripheral vision. “Mom, you’ve known Daichi forever, of course you’ve heard that.”

She laughed. It sounded a lot like Suga’s. “I do, but maybe some of us here don't! I’m sure Sawamura-kun wouldn't mind telling us a little more about it anyway.” She winked at Daichi, who flushed but smiled back.

The rest of dinner went a lot like that. Random members of the family asking him things about volleyball, about himself. About him and Suga. The first time that topic came up he choked on his food a bit. He could tell Suga wasn't unaffected either by the hand that moved immediately to rest on his thigh. The Sugawara’s really did mean well, and all their questions and comments had the purest of intentions. They really seemed like they just wanted to know more about him. 

Eventually, with Suga’s thumb stroking softly over his thigh, he loosened up enough to make some jokes and hold a conversation instead of just answering questions. Plates were cleared to make room for dessert, and Daichi found himself regretting the fact that dinner was coming to an end. He really liked Suga’s family. 

The kids got up to go help cut the cake in the kitchen, leaving on Suga, him, and a couple of family members. Conversation was soft and light, and everyone seemed kind of worn out from dinner. Glancing to the windows, Daichi found that the now-night sky suggested they had been here for a lot longer than he thought.

Pressure on his shoulder caused his to turn back to the table. Suga had rested his head on his shoulder, a happy, tired smile on his lips. “Are you having fun?”

Daichi slipped an arm around his waist. “Of course.” He was glad he could answer honestly. 

When the rest of the family came back into the room with their dessert, neither Daichi nor Suga felt the need to move. Suga lifted his head to take a bite from Daichi’s cake, (Daichi slapped at his hand but Suga was too quick. Suga’s parents were watching fondly.) but that was the extent of it. 

They didn't even want to move when it was time to get up and leave. Daichi stood up reluctantly, and actually gave each of Suga’s aunts, uncles, and cousins proper hugs this time. Suga promised his parents to return to them as soon as he dropped Daichi off, and Daichi apologised for stealing their son from them. Suga’s dad slapped Daichi’s shoulder and threatened that if he didn't leave now he would have to stay with the Sugawara family forever. 

Honestly, Daichi wasn't sure he would mind. 

Again, the drive between their two houses went by much quicker than Daichi would have liked, but for a different reason entirely. He found that he had really, really like dinner at Suga’s, and secretly hoped he would be invited over more often. He wondered what he had been so nervous about.

When Suga pulled up to Daichi’s house, he even felt sort of sad. 

They both got out of the car right away this time. Daichi was surprised on Suga’s part, but Suga threw both arms around his neck in a tight squeeze. Daichi returned it without hesitation. 

“You’re great,” Suga whispered in his ear. “They loved you. Thank you so much.”

Daichi pulled back to look at his face, incredulous. “What are you thanking me for? You’re the one who calmed me down enough so they _could_ like me.” He kissed the tip of Suga’s nose. “ _You’re_ great, and so is your family, and if you’d let me, I would like to come over again sometime.”

Suga beamed. “Of course!”

They kissed then. It was sweet and loving and reaffirmed every single feeling Daichi had for this boy he cared so much for.

“Well,” Suga said when they broke apart. “I should probably get back. Don't want them getting suspicious.”

“Probably.” Daichi smiled, letting his arms fall back to his sides. Suga did the same. “See you at practice?”

“See you then,” Suga replied. He started walking back around to the driver’s side, paused, turned back quickly and placed a light kiss on Daichi’s cheek. He only saw a flash of it, but Daichi could tell Suga was embarrassed by how fast he got back into his car. 

Daichi waved as Suga drove away. He was looking forward to practice.


End file.
